


9 am lectures

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge - Fic!February, Fic!February, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit behind me and poke me every time I fall asleep during 9am lectures thank you can I buy you a coffee? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 am lectures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamwinchesterbros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/gifts).



> Hello all! So this series will consist of 11 AU's for 11 wonderful ladies who are just so kick ass, and I just really wanted to write them a little somethin somethin each to show them how much I appreciate them :))))  
> Not sure how long they each will be. Also, they will be in order of what I wanted to write and thought you might enjoy :) <3  
> (Tags will be added and warnings will change with each new au)
> 
> This first one goes out to Amanda. Love you so much booboo, you are so awesome and I love how we literally talk every day for so long.. our random sharing of stickers, rants about Gallavich/episode stills, and just overall random talk. Thanks for being a new friend that I needed :D <3
> 
> P.s. I don't even know what this is, it's so fucking random but cute, idk lol, and my title is so original, I mean.

Found this AU [here](http://broomstiks.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my%20)

* * *

Mickey hated going to school, he absolutely dreaded it. He was proud of himself for actually graduating high school and getting accepted to college but having to actually go to classes that were intro classes or bullshit he didn’t care about made him dread going. 

 

Especially his 9 am class. It was bad enough that it took him about an hour to get to school so having this class at nine in the morning was too god damn early for his liking. Plus if he ever wanted a seat that wasn’t in the front row he had to get there earlier.

 

Mickey was sitting near the back of the big classroom when the lecture began and he couldn’t help but start to nod off to sleep. That was until he felt something, or _someone_ , poke him from behind. He lifted his head up but didn’t bother looking back. 

 

Soon enough he was nodding off again and lay his head down on his arm on the desk. Whoever was behind him didn’t wait so long this time to poke him again. Mickey lifted his head but this time glanced behind him, maybe whoever was poking him actually needed something, like a pen or whatever.

 

Mickey turned his head slightly to look at the person behind him, and _holy fucking shit_. Mickey sort of wished he hadn’t looked back. This guy was fucking hot. He has red hair and freckles, broad shoulders, and a small smile playing on his lips. Red smiled a little wider at Mickey before refocusing his eyes ahead of him to the professor who was babbling about anthropology, whatever this class was, Mickey only took it cause he needed some electives for some reason.

 

Mickey looked back to the front and actually tried to wake up a bit. He should probably know what the fuck is going on if he wants to pass and actually graduate. He didn’t nod off again and actually managed to stay awake, didn’t mean he was paying any attention though. He doodled in his notebook and kept thinking about the hot redhead behind him. 

 

 

 

Every week went by the same. Mickey got to class a few minutes before it was to begin and took his seat in front of the hot guy with fire red hair, light freckles on his face, and from Mickey could see, really strong arms. Mickey still was not able to stay awake and the guy would poke him every so often to what he assumes is to wake him up. Mickey found it fucking annoying cause no one likes being poked but he didn’t see any other reason for the redhead to be poking him unless he was trying to help him out and stay awake. It worked some of the time cause it made him very aware of the hot guy behind him and made him day dream about him instead of actually paying attention to the lecture. 

 

 

There was one particular day that Mickey was so fucking tired, he barely got any sleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was be in class that early. That day he kept falling asleep and the guy kept poking him to wake him but all it did was piss Mickey off cause he just wanted to sleep. So he turned his head around and glared at the guy. The guy actually grinned at him. He full on grinned at him. Mickey squinted his eyes at him before turning back around and putting his head back down on his crossed arms.

 

A couple minutes later the guy poked him again. 

 

Mickey groaned and turned his head slightly to glare harder, maybe the guy was just stupid and didn’t know what he was trying to signal to him. The guy was still smiling but looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Mickey was not having it today. He just wanted to sleep. He decided to just rest his head in his hand and maybe the guy will think he’s awake. 

 

It must have worked cause the guy didn’t poke him again that day.

 

 

 

It was the last day of class before the holiday break and Mickey was so happy. He couldn’t wait to never take a morning class again. That still didn’t stop him from trying to sleep during this last class. Red was still poking him, he’s been doing it every week for the whole semester. 

 

He felt like an ass for glaring at the guy when all he tried to do was help Mickey stay awake and focused, and for not knowing the guy’s name even though he thought about him a lot and may have thought about him a few times when he was in the shower… 

 

Within the last half of the class Mickey couldn’t even sleep. He kept thinking about the semester and how this guy kept trying to keep him awake during class. He felt like he needed to thank him or something. Before he knew it the professor was dismissing them and reminding them of their final exam in a few days. 

 

Mickey saw the redhead walk passed him and toward the exit of the class. Mickey got his shit and quickly made his way out. He found the guy a few feet ahead of him so he started walking faster to try to catch up to him.

 

Mickey called out, “Hey, wait a sec!” 

 

The guy stopped and turned around, not sure if he was being called to or not. When the guy saw Mickey he smiled and waited for him.

 

Mickey stood in front of him and only now realized how fucking tall the guy was. Jesus, is he fucking seven feet tall or what?

 

Mickey looked him up and down before lamely saying, “You’ve been poking me.” Mickey mentally slapped himself. What the fuck even was that? 

 

The guy chuckled and said, “Yeah, you slept in every class. Thought I’d help get you focused.”

 

“Thanks, uh,” Mickey said fishing for the guy’s name.

 

“Ian,” the redhead, Ian, said with an easy smile, “You?”

 

“Mickey. Uh, can I buy you a coffee or something? To say thanks… for trying to keep me awake in class,” Mickey said. Where the fuck was his game? 

 

“Sounds like I should buy you the coffee,” Ian said with a smirk. 

 

Mickey shook his head at him and Ian laughed. He then said, “Yeah, you can buy me a coffee. Or dinner…”

 

“You hinting at something there, red?” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Red? Seriously?” Ian asked, clearly not impressed by the lack of imagination to put into that nickname. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t have a name, what did you want me to think of you as?” Mickey asked.

 

“So you thought about me?” Ian asked with this half smile that was ridiculously sexy.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian laughed.

 

Ian said, “I said dinner cause I have another class soon so I can’t get coffee now. And to be honest, I want more than just coffee with you. I didn’t keep poking you _just_ to keep you awake.”

 

Mickey smirked and said, “Oh yeah?”

 

Ian did that half smile again, “Yeah, I want a date with the hot sleepy guy.” 

 

Mickey laughed. “That’s a worse name then the one I had for you, man.”

 

“Fuck off,” Ian laughed.

 

“So dinner?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded, “Tonight?”

 

“Sure,” Mickey shrugged. 

 

Ian smiled at him and they exchanged numbers. Ian said he’d call him later on with a place to meet at. 

 

Mickey wasn’t happy about 9 am classes but he got used to it when he had a hot redhead behind him poking him to keep him awake. Especially since said redhead now wanted to date him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this new series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
